


Titans Christmas

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Multichapter, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: Short multi-chapter story that looks at the Titans around the Holiday season. Multi-Chapter. Originally written in 2010. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Again, a really early story when I was very unpractised in the way that I write. Originally written in 2010.

Robin arose from his chair in his room, deciding to take a break from his crime reports. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up a little. He looked over at his clock which read: 2:45am. He groaned and yawned as he placed his hand on the sensor to open his door. He trudged down the hall, intending to get a glass of water. It was very quiet so he assumed the titans were sleeping. As he rounded the corner, he came into the main room. It wasn't very dark considering the huge windows which let the light trickle in imensly. He strode over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He began the tap and the water  splashed as it began to fill the conents of the cup. He turned to look at the moon. He stared as it gracefully lit the whole city. He noticed a shadowed figure laying on the ground. He raised an eyebrow and placed his cup on the counter. He wandered over and looked down. He smiled lightly, seeing who it was. Starfire. He didn't know why, but when she was asleep, she looked very innocent and cute, like now. She was laying with her knees curled up to her chest and she was sucking her thumb. Her other hand was in a half sort of fist. Her hair gently glistened as the moonlight struck it. Her hair was also all hanging over her shoulder as she lay on her side. He slowly kneeled beside her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. She didn't move as he do so, though.   
"Star? Starfire?" He whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred and lifted her half fisted hand up and gently layed it upon Robin's shoulder as if she was actually awake. His ears got a little hot at her touch but he continued in his attempt to awaken her. He shook her again. He smiled as she fluttered her eyelids and yawned, stretching her arms and her chest which rose from the ground.  
"R...Robin?" She asked, sleepily whilst rubbing her eyes with her hands. She slowly sat up, placing her hands behind her to support herself. She smiled, sleepily.  
"Where am I?" She wondered, looking around at her surroundings.  
"The main room. You must have fallen asleep." Robin suggested, standing up.  
"Robin? What time is it?" She asked, looking up at him.   
"Uhm... Like three in the morning. C'mon. Bedtime, Star." He replied, smiling and stretching out a hand to her. She took it, smiling sleepily and came to her feet. She began walking as did Robin, but she stopped and faced Robin. "But. Friend. Why are you still up?" She asked, blinking.   
"Crime reports..." He replied, blankly. She placed her hand on her hips and looked drained.  
"Robin. You should do the sleeping as well. Staying up very late may cause you harm." She breathed, noticing her door behind her.   
"I will." He answered, rolling his eyes behind his mask. Starfire looked at him.  
"You promise?" She asked.  
"Promise." He replied.  
"Uhm. The pinky swear?" She asked, holding out her little finger, tilting her head slightly. Robin chuckled quietly and joined his finger with hers.  
"Pinky swear." He assured. They kept their fingers together for a moment. They both blushed and pulled their hands away.   
"Uh. Goodnight, friend Robin." She said, smiling and opening her door.   
"Goodnight, Star." He replied, as she slipped inside her room. After the door closed, Robin let out a breath he didnt realise he was holding. He walked back to his room and kept his word, slipping into bed.  
  
His heart raced and he knew why. Her voice made him smile. Her laugh made his body tingle and Her touch made him blush. He couldnt help the way he felt when around her. She made him feel happy. He could never get angry at her and would never ever try to hurt her. He ran it through his mind: Starfire. Best friend.  
He liked them having that special bond and friendship but he did ponder the thought of having more...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bitterly cold and at 7:00 am, it was still dark. Robin stirred in his bed and faced the window. He couldn't see out though, the curtains were closed. Suddenly, he heard a light tapping at his door.  
"Come in" He said, without actually knowing who it would be. The door opened and someone quietly stepped inside. He didn't bother to look up. He opened his eyes wide as he heard the voice, though.  
"Your room is most dark, friend." Starfire pointed out, glancing around his shadowed room. He sat up and looked at her. She giggled.  
"What?" He asked, curious.  
"You have got the bed hair, yes?" She asked, smiling.  
"Heh. Yeah. Uhm. So. What did you want star?" He asked, flushing a bit.   
"Oh. I...I wished to do the hanging out with you." She said, blushing slightly. Robin smiled. She was so innocent. She was so cute in the way she just blurted her thoughts out.   
"Sure thing, Star. Give me like 5 minutes, yeah? Then we'll hang out." He replied, stretching his arms above his head. Starfire gazed for a moment. Robin was wearing a normal white tank top showing his muscles. She blushed and snapped herself out of the little trance.   
"Oh! That will be most wonderous, Robin! I shall see you in a few minutes." She beamed, making her way to the door. She shot him one last smile before she left. Robin leaned back and smiled. He was thrilled on how joyful she became when hearing she was going to hang out with a friend. He sighed and slipped out from the covers and threw on his uniform. He went over to the bathroom and scooped up some gel onto his fingertips and ran it through his hair, moulding it into spikes. Finally, he arrived in the main room. He saw nobody except some grey soles of shoes dangling over the back of the sofa. Starfire.  
He crept close and leaned a little closer to see her. She was laying there with her head hanging over, staring out the window, smiling.  
"Having fun?" Robin said. Starfire widened her eyes and made a small Eep noise. She looked up quickly and gasped, "Robin!"   
Before she abrupty did a backwards rolly polly of sort and landed on her butt on the floor.  
"Oof! Uhm. Ow." She whispered to herself.   
"Starfire! You okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned and became closer to her. She stood up and brushed herself off before looking up nodding and smiling.  
"Where's the other titans?" Robin asked, noticing their absentces.   
"I believe friend Raven is in her room, in Nevermore. Beastboy and Cyborg went to the mall of shopping to recieve decor for the tower for christmas." Starfire explained. Robin suddenly remembered he had to get presents still. It was about a week away. Starfire suddenly beamed and threw her hands to her chest and spun around in the air.  
"Oh, Robin. Is the time of Christmas not glorious? The little gifts given by families and friends all over the galaxy. The beautiful decorations and lighting which hang across houses in the city. But, best of all is the snow! It is so...breath taking." She breathed, floating back down to the ground.   
"Uhm. Starfire?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, Robin?" She answered, still smiling.  
"Have you got any ideas for presents you want for Christmas?"   
"Alas, I have not. Perhaps, we should venture to the mall of shopping and look around, yes?"   
"Yeah. C'mon. Let's go." He said, travelling to the garage. When they arrived, Robin took his place on his R-cycle and glanced over at Starfire who was preparing to take flight.   
"Uhm. Star?" He asked.  
"Yes, Robin?" She replied, sweetly.  
"Wanna ride?" He asked, gesturing the seat behind him. Starfire's eyes shone and she simply nodded. She placed herself behind Robin. He turned to her and offered his helmet. She shook her head and held her hand up to him.  
"But Star..." He was about to protest.  
"Robin. I am safer, knowing you are safe. Besides, I trust in your skills and abilites enough to ride your R-cycle with you." She replied, smiling. He smiled when she said she trusted in his skills and abilites.   
"Okay. Hold on, then." He instructed. She grinned as she wove her arms around his back to his chest and pressing herself t him. She kept grinning and said, slightly above a whisper, "Like this?"   
She knew full well that was how.  
Robin felt his cheeks get hot and flustered.   
"I..uh...Uhm...Y...Yes." He stuttered. He started up his bike and sped away from the tower. Starfire felt quite content as she pressed her cheek against his back...


	3. Chapter 3

Robin zoomed through the busy streets of Jump city. Starfire's scarlett locks swooshed around in the breeze which made her let loose a little, angelic giggle. Robin smiled and pulled up in the car park outside the mall. Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and hauled him in. He blushed but coughed and scratched his neck in a nervous way. After a while, they began talking about birthdays and such.  
"Yeah. I think her birthstone is an onyx." Robin explained.  
"Birth-stone?" Starfire repeated, tilting her head in confusion.  
"It's a stone or gem which represents your birth month." Robin explained.  
"What is yours?" She asked.  
"Uh. A topaz I think."  
"Robin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do I have a birthstone?"  
"Yes. Your birthday is the 24th of September. So. Your birthstone is a sapphire."  
Starfire face sofened and she smiled slightly.  
"You...remember my birthday?" She asked, shocked.  
"Of course."  Robin replied, feeling his ears get hot. After a long while, they spotted Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin was about to turn to go to another exit to avoid teasing. But Starfire ruined that option.   
"Friends!" Starfire squealed, twirling over to them her arms above her head. She hugged Cyborg and landed on the ground. Beastboy huffed.  
"What is the matter, friend beastboy?" She asked, looking concerned.  
"I didn't get a hug, Star!" He said, putting on a fake anger expression, trying to hide his smiling and giggling.  
"Forgive me!" She begged, rushing over and holding him tightly in her arms.   
"Star. Are you here on your own?" Cyborg asked, curious.  
"No. Robin has accumponied me. He is over there." She replied, pointing over to the spiky haired teen.  
They could see his cheeks were a light shade of red. Cyborg and Beastboy chuckled. Starfire also joined the laughter. Suddenly, they heard Robin's communicator beep. The three of them, rushed over.  
"What's up!?" Cyborg questioned.  
"Raven said to get back to the tower, now." Robin confirmed. They all made their way home to find Raven sitting on the sofa. They gasped as they saw the main room.  
"What happened!?" Robin growled. Raven didn't bother to open her eyes.  
"Silkie. Apparently, Starfire or Beastboy forgot to feed him." She muttered.  
"Well...Where is my bumgorf now?" She asked, clasping her hands to her chest.   
"Don't know." Raven simply returned.  
"You do not know!?" Starfire hissed, becoming angry with Raven's unhelpfulness. Starfire marched over to Raven and stood straight in front off Raven. Raven noticed the light through her eyelids disappear.   
"Starfire. You are blocking my light." Raven told her, rudely.  
"I know." Starfire answered. Raven opened her eyes and stood up barely 2 inches from eachothers faces.   
"Look. I don't know where your stupid pet is." Raven defended.  
"Grr. Silkie is not the stupid! You are stupid!" Starfire's eyes glowed.  
"What did you just call me?" Raven bit out.  
"I believe you heard me!"   
"Whatever. But, at least I'm just stupid and not some weird alien." Raven said, coldly. Starfire took a step back, looking as if she had been slapped. She closed her eyes and whispered something before walking quickly and purposefully away from the dark girl. Starfire rushed down the halls and broke into her room, tears speeding down her golden cheeks. She flopped onto her bed, sadly sobbing into her sheets.  
  
"Hmph!" Raven breathed, turning round and begining to walk out of the room. Cyborg and Robin slid in front of her, Beastboy simply shocked from hearing the argument from the kitchen.   
"Raven. You know she has had enough problems with trying to fit in. Then, you go and say something like that!" Robin seethed. Raven shrugged.  
"What's up with you!?" Cyborg quizzed. Raven shrugged again.   
"I haven't meditated in hours, I am really irritant right now." Raven explained.  
"Well. Maybe you should catch up with your meditation stuff and then apoligize to her." Cyborg advised. Raven's shoulder slumped and she sighed, breathing a fine. Raven left and floated above the ground, slipping deeply into meditation...


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire sat crossed legged on her purple bed, her elbows denting her golden thighs and she supported herself. Her eyes had lost their usual brilliant emerald glow to them. They now seemed cloudy and eerie. She didn't want to cry, talk or laugh at the moment. She quietly sat and watched out of her window. That is why, when there was a knock on the door, she completely ignored it. Although, her ignorance of the sound, a ebony haired boy soon appeared sitting next to Starfire. He rested a hand upon her shoulder and tilted his head a little so he could see her face. He was a little upset that the radiant smile she owned was not currently across her lips.  
  
"Star? You okay?" He asked, quietly.  
No reply.   
"Look. Raven didn't mean it. It's just..." He began but Starfire cut him off.  
"If she did not mean the statement, then she would not have said it at all." Starfire stated, coldly, shifting from his hand and walking over to the window. She sighed as she raised a hand and pressed it against the cold glass.   
"Perhaps, she was correct. Perhaps, I do not belong here..." She whispered to herself. But, the boy wonder caught this and quickly joined her at the window and looked her in the eyes.  
"Don't ever say that." He hissed, almost. At this point, Starfire turned to Robin fully and looked at him as he had her as if telling him to go on.  
"Starfire. You belong here as much as the rest of us." Robin said.  
"Truely?" She asked, clasping her hands together.  
"Of course!" Robin returned. She smiled slightly and moved closer to the boy and brought him closer into a hug. Robin was a little startled at first but soon snaked his arms around her waist. They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. They both exchanged gentle smiles. Their smiles faded and they realised they were still holding eachother. The moment became a little tense and uncomfortable. They both blushed slightly and released one another. Robin tugged at his collar of his cape and took a step back, "Uh...I gotta go do...um some reports..." He stuttered.   
"Farewell, friend." Starfire replied adding a fantastic smile and a small wave. He had reached the door when Starfire spoke again, "Robin?"  
"Yes, Starfire?" He asked  
"Thank you."   
Robin smiled and nodded before leaving.  
  
After a few moments after Robin had left, there was another few raps at the door. Starfire tilted her head and called out, "Come in"  
In stepped a vision of blue and black. Starfire's smiled wavered away.  
"Hello Raven." She said.  
"Hi Starfire." She replied.  
"Did you come for a reason?" Asked Starfire a little harshly, although, meaning not to.  
"Starfire. I just came to apologize. You do belong here and I'm sorry." Raven said, stepping a little closer to Starfire. Starfire gave a small smile.  
"I apologize too for calling you the stupid." Returned Starfire.  
"I guess I'm just a little crabby. I haven't meditated yet and was just about to do so."   
"It is alright, Raven." Starfire beamed. Raven just about reached back to the door when Starfire stepped forward and reached out a hand.  
"Uhm. Raven?" Starfire asked.  
"Yes, Starfire?" answered Raven, hand slipping from the door knob.  
"Could we perhaps perform meditation, together?" She asked, shyly.  
"Really? Sure. C'mon." She said and gave a small smile. Starfire was a little shocked but pushed the thought away and followed Raven, ready to do some meditating. Raven was not the only one who wished to find their center...


	5. Chapter 5

Two days past after the small incident. The days which passed were full of going to the mall, wrapping paper, bows and alone time to wrap things. On the third day, it was Christmas eve and everyone was pretty much finishing off certain things. Cyborg was making christmas cookies in the shapes of trees and stars. Raven was using her powers to hang Christmas decorations. Robin and Starfire was dressing the tree with tinsel and other ornaments. Robin carefully watched as she giggled and took a strip of red tinsel and floated upwards twirling with the tinsel dancing around her. He quickly looked away in case of being spotted. She landed next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Where should we place this piece, Robin?" She asked, smiling.  
"Uh...there." He replied, spotting a small place for tinsel above him. She reached up and wove the tinsel around the tree. She ressumed her spot next to him and clasped her hands together and to her chest.  
"Oh it is most pretty!" She exclaimed.  
"Dudes, nice job!" Beastboy approved, fishing around in the decorations box.   
"Oh! It is not completed!" She erupted, flying over to the box and flying back to the tree and to the top, placing a yellow, glittery star on top. She giggled and took placement on the sofa. Robin went over to the kitchen where Cyborg was just taking out his cookies. Starfire spun round and leaned over the back of the sofa.  
"Friend! The confectionaries smell most delightful!" Starfire admited.   
"Aw. Thanks Star." Cyborg replied.  
"I welcome you." Starfire nodded floating over to the window and stared out onto the ocean which was lit up by the moon. She smiled softly.   
Beastboy finished putting up the mistletoe and grinned. He walked over to the kitchen nonchalantly.   
"Sooo Robin..." He began. Robin raised an eyebrow as he drank some water.  
"You gonna be using the mistletoe this year?" He smirked. Robin's mask widened and he spat his water across the counter. Raven looked over as she passed the counter on her way to see what Starfire was looking at.  
"Gross." Raven said, bluntly.  
"What is the matter, friend?" Starfire asked as she flew over and placed a soft hand on Robin's back, attempting to recover the now coughing Robin.  
"Hmm. Yeah Robin. Star. All BB said was mistletoe and he freaked." Said Cyborg, grinning and crossing his arms over his chest. Robin stopped coughing and looked up and mouthed, "I hate you."  
Cyborg and Beastboy chuckled at him. Starfire tilted her head and her hand slipped from Robin's back.   
"Please. What is this mistletoe?" Starfire asked.  
"That decoration over there." explained Raven, pointing to the little decoration which had been put there by Beastboy.   
"I see. What is it's purpose?" Starfire questioned.  
"Maybe Robin can answer, Star..hehe.." Beastboy grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. Starfire looked over to Robin expectantly. Robin glared at the changeling but soon turned back to Starfire.   
"Well. Uh. When two people are standing under the mistletoe they uh...uhm..well they...kiss." Robin stuttered, turning slightly pink.  
"Oh. How cute!" Starfire approved, standing under the decoration whilst looking up at it. She suddenly looked back at Raven.  
"Oh. Friend Raven. I believe we were to do the contacting the spirit world?" She said, smiling.   
"Oh yeah. C'mon." She replied, smiling a little. Her and Starfire walked out of the doors which closed behind them.   
"Hey beastboy?" Robin piped.  
"Yeah?" Beastboy returned.  
"How fast can you run?"  
"Pretty fast, I guess. Why?"  
"Better start." Robin said, leeping towards him.  
"EEP!" Beastboy let out before running in fear. Cyborg chuckled and placed his cookies on a blue plate and left them on the counter...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day it was chilly in the tower. Starfire's eyes immediately shot open.   
"Today is the day of Christmas!!" She whispered to herself. She got up and stretched. She found Beastboy in the hallway.  
"Hello, Friend! Happy holidays, yes?" She beamed  
"Hey Star. Merry Christmas to you too. So. The big question who is waking Raven?" Beastboy grimaced.  
"Oh...I believe there is a way!" She said, playfully striking her fist out into the space between them.   
"Rock, paper, sisscors! You are so smart, Star. Okay. One two three...go!" Beastboy declared. He shuddered as he noticed his hand in the shape of paper and Starfire's in the shape of sisscors. (I probably spelt that wrong but im really dim so yeah >.<)  
"Best two outta three?" Beastboy asked. Starfire shook her head and giggled. Beastboy took one step towards the sorcerreses (That too...) chambers. Starfire suddenly pointed a finger like a scientist who had just discovered something.   
"Oh. What of Cyborg?" Starfire questioned.  
"He's already up. He is making breakfast." Beastboy answered, whilst turning the corner towards Raven's room, leaving Starfire alone...  
  
  
Her mind wondered. [ I shall wake Robin. ] Starfire thought, zooming down the hall and stopping outside her best friend's door. She sighed with nerves and raised her fist and gently knocked on the door. No answer. She plucked up her courage and knocked once more.  
"Ugh...Can't I sleep some more!?" Robin mumbled, thinking it was anybody but Starfire.  
"Please. Robin. It is I, Starfire. Could I come in?" She asked, rather timidly.   
"Oh. Of-course Star." He replied. Robin then felt a little guilty at what he said but shook it off. The door slid open and Starfire was leaning against the door frame, giggling.   
  
  
  
She looked amazing. Even thought she had only just awoken, she was looking great. Robin stared at her for a slight amount of time. Normally, she wore trousers and long sleeved pyjamas. But today, she was wearing a baby pink tank top which revealed her stomach, similar to her uniform shirt. She was also wearing baby blue shorts. Robin took most of his time gazing, staring at her legs. Long, slender, luscious...incredible. Much like herself.  
  
  
Robin quickly snapped out of his trance as he noticed Starfire stop giggling.  
"Hey Star. Uh. Merry Christmas." He spoke, softly.  
"Greetings, Robin. Seasons greetings to you, as well." Starfire replied, flying over to him and sitting on the edge of his bed.   
"Robin. Please. Awaken, now? I wish to commence with this glorious day! Don't you?" She beamed, eyes glimmering with patience.  
"Uh sure. C'mon Star." Robin replied, blushing as he noted her emeralds. He threw back the covers and got to his feet at which point, Starfire squealed and clapped her hands also arising.  
"So. I guess Beastboy has to..." He began as they walked down the hall. He was cut short by screams from Beastboy who was running from the dark empath.  
"Beastboy!" She said through gritted teeth.  
"Please Raven! I was just coming to wake you...EEP!" Beastboy shreiked as he kept running into the Ops room, Raven close on his tail.  
Starfire giggled whilst Robin shook his head.   
  
After the delicious breakfast made by Cyborg, they began opening presents. They had each taken it in turns to open all their presents.  
Raven recieved a Purple blanket with her name embroided in the left hand corner which was delicately white from Robin. Cyborg had given her a book which was about magic and conjuring. Beastboy had given her a plushie beastboy doll which she had given a slight giggle to. Starfire had given her a amethyst jewellery box with a black raven painted on the lid.   
  
Cyborg had gotten a new game from Beastboy. He had recieved a a cd from Raven. From Robin he had gotten some car accesories. From Starfire he had gotten posters of the latest technologies which he had been wanting so he could expand on the details on the T car.  
  
Robin had gotten loads of hair products from cyborg :) , He had recieved a few casual clothes from Raven. He had recieved a silver picture frame which had Best Friends written across the top with a picture already inside of Robin being lovingly squished in a hug from Starfire. Beastboy had given him a load of kung fu novels.  
  
Beastboy recieved a new game from Cyborg. He had gotten new sneakers from Raven. He had been given a lot of fluffy animals from Starfire (beastboy - animals. get it? Yes? Good.) He had also been given a new movie from Robin.  
  
Starfire was last to open her presents. She picked up Cyborg's first. She carefully unwrapped it and gasped.  
"Oh Cyborg. It is so pretty!" She gushed, holding up her gift which was a blanket made up of patches with pictures of herself with the other titans. "Thankyou, friend." She said, gratitude ozzing in the words.   
"No problem, little lady." Cyborg assured, waving her on. She nodded and moved on to Beastboy's present, which admittedly Robin had been a little jealous of. She unwrapped it and squealed. She glanced at every detail.  
"It's like a titans charm bracelet, Star. See? The Raven obviously represents Raven. The little wolf represents me. The little blue car represents Cyborg. The R represents Robin. And you Star. The little orange Star is represnting you." Beastboy explained, smiling.  
"Oh. Thankyou, friend. It is very very adorable!" Starfire beamed. She then moved on to Raven's present which was also something she dawned on. She gazed at it. It was a long formal gown which was a lovely shade of sapphire blue. It was a tube dress and had a slit down the left side from the thigh, exposing one leg. It also had a sash which was a lighter tone of blue.  
"Oh Raven! It is beautiful! Thank you!" She gasped.  
"I thought it would be nice for you. It is from Azarath." Raven explained.  
"I shall treasure it, friend. Thankyou again." Starfire continued. Lastly, she came to Robin's present. She unwrapped it and was amazed at what she found. It was a silver necklace which was complete with a silver, clear gem incrested Star pendent hanging on the chain. She was at a loss for words.  
"Oh. Robin! It is...Stunning!" She whispred. She flew over to him, making him tinge a slight pink.   
"Will you please place it upon my neck?" She asked, eyes pleading.  
"Uh...Sure." Robin agreed, taking it from her slender fingers and placing it upon her. She hugged each of her friends. Then, the day began to proceed as usual...  
  
  
Later that evening, everybody was beginning to go to sleep.   
Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg had all retired for the night but Robin didn't as he noticed Starfire was missing from the main room. He went to the place he thought of first. The roof. When he got there, he was not mistaken. Sitting on the edge of the tower was a beautiful girl with long Red hair which fluttered in the slight breeze. She was looking up at the moon and the stars, which was making her look even more radiant then she already was. Robin took up placement next to her.  
"Hey Star. What are you doing?" Robin wondered.  
"Hello, Robin. I am observing the night's sky. It is beautiful. Breath taking..." She whispered. She shivered. Robin noted this and shuffled closer wrapping his arms around her.   
"Thank you." Starfire giggled.  
"Uh. Your. uhm welcome..." Robin stuttered, blushing a faint pink. She smiled to him at which he did the same. In doing so, he noticed how close their faces were. Starfire must have noticed too and she did not even flinch. They both looked at the same feature. Eachother's lips.  
Robin slowly moved closer, sealing the space. His lips finally found their way to hers.   
  
There was a sudden, sweet and enchanting sensation running through both of them. Starfire smiled against his lips, as did he. They eventually parted, both sighing in contentment. After a few minutes of silence, Starfire broke it, "Robin?"  
"Yeah, Star?" Robin answered.  
"I believe I like this earthling holdiay known as Christmas."   
"My favourite." He agreed.  
  
Starfire smiled lightly and rested her head against his shoulder, in which Robin kissed her head and held her close.   
  
It goes to show. Christmas is a time for loving. Is it not?   :)  
  
  
  
Teehee. x Merry Christmas, everyone x  ~ Love Nightglider124 x  :D  


End file.
